Midnight Sadness
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Ryo had for some reason ran out of the house one night, and Rally followed him to a Chruch. Where she discovers he's afraid and alone, being a Host to Bakura. While she shares his pain, thanks to her Yami, Rose. Already Complete and waiting to be read!


**This story was inspired by episode 96, "Sally's song" From**

**the Nightmare Before Christmas and a song I created.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Warning; It's probably depressing. Just a warning.**

**I do not own Yugioh, I just write about it.**

**________________________________**

Rally's POV.

Ryo and I were alone in the house and I was making dinner for the two of us.

While I was in the kitchen, I could hear Ryo struggling. Probably with the evil spirit again. I sighed. I hated watching him go threw all this, I knew what he was going threw because I to had a Yami. In fact, our two yamis were together 5000 years ago.

After about thridy minutes of nothing but small struggling noises, I heard the door open and slam shut. I imediotly go to see if Ryo is okay.

I ran into the livingroom....No one. I sighed.

//Your boyfriend seems to have gone.// Said my yami, Rose, threw our mind link.

I sighed and went into the kitchen, turning off the stove I also took off my apren.

/He isn't my boyfriend, Rose. I love him, live with him, heck sometimes I even seep in his bed when I get nightmares.....But we're not dating./ I told her, but she didn't seem to listen and kept telling me that I was dating Ryo. Stupidest yami EVER. I exited the house and walked onto the streets.

I saw Ryo run into an allyway....But why was he running, and why in an ally?

I ran after him, remembering the allyway was also a short-cut to an old abandoned Chruch we used to go to when we were upset. Of course, we were children and he was dealing with his yami. I didn't get mine until I was ten, but Ryo wasn't as lucky.

**I sence there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake**

**this feeling that I have. The worse is just around the bend, and does he notice....my feelings for him? And will he see...**

**how much he means to me? I think it's not to be....**

I followed him until he ran threw the doors of the Chruch. I walked in and saw him....was he talking to someone? I couldn't tell, but then I heard Bakura's words. It sent shivers up my spine.

I ran to Ryo and touched his shoulder. "Ryo, why are you in here? Why did you run away?"

He didn't answer, just pushed me away. "Go away Rally! I don't want you to get hurt....LEAVE!"

_"No stay," _said the evil Bakura, I could hear him because I had a yami. _"I'd just love to see the look on your face once you realize your beloved Ryo is gone!"_

"NO he isn't! You do NOT control him, Bakura! You can NOT control him anymore!" I hugged Ryo as tight as I could. I could feel him shaking, and he was cold. Like ice almost. I closed my eyes tight and belived the words I said. "I won't let him hurt you, Ryo....." I felt a stray tear fall on my head, it was Ryo's. I knew he was scared....God, I wanted to help him.

**What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in**

**their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may, it doesn't last. And will we ever....end up together....No I think not. It's never to**

**become....for I am not the one....**

As I kept my hold on Ryo, I could hear my yami laughing evilly with Bakura.

"Will you two get lost?!" I shouted, tears streaming from mine and Ryo's eyes. "Leave us alone....." I whispered, then felt Ryo's arms around me. His grip was shakey, telling me he was still afraid.

_"And why should we do that, Hikari?" _Rose asked me.

_"Ah, so RALLY is your Host. Interesting choice." _That was Bakura, gosh were they having some sort of spirit conversation?

_"Thank you, master."_

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, my voice traveling threw out the Chruch.

_"Don't give orders to us, foolish Mortal!" _Bakura shouted and the beautiful windows of the Chruch shattered.

I screamed, but Ryo's arms protected me from the class. "Ryo...."

We held each other tight and then for some reason.....our yamis disappeared...at least I thought they did. Either way, at least Ryo's alright. My thoughts were changed when I heard Ryo wimper a little, I lifted my head from his chest and noticed his arm bleed blood. "Ryo! Your arm!" I carefully dragged him over to one of the pews.

I had him sit down and I carefully made sure his wound wasn't to bad.

"Uh...There's a small piece of class still in your little cut here, Ryo. I'm going to try and get it out, okay?"

He pulled his arm away. "I don't care anymore, Rally. Just go home, and leave me be."

I sighed, I needed to get that piece of class out of Ryo's arm or it would get infected. I gently grabbed the class and pulled it out like a bandge. He yelped and quickly grabbed his painful arm. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." I giggled after I'd thrown the class on the floor. I walked to the very end of the pew Ryo sat on and set next to the broken window. The beautiful moonlight shinned into the Chruch.

I looked out the large window and saw the night sky. I wonder where the yamis went? Maybe they finally left us alone.......

I turned to see a still shaking Ryo and sighed. Nope, they weren't gone.

"Ryo...are you....Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "No, Rally...." Even his voice shook. "I'm afraid....." That made me feel bad for my Ryo, he rarely let anyone know his feelings. Maybe I was special, I HAVE been living with him since childhood.

"Ryo, you're not alone ya know......Yugi and I have yamis to." My voice was soft and calming.

"Yeah, but Yugi's is nice and kind. Your's is kinda cruel, but isn't as bad as Bakura." He looked up at me, and the sight before me hurt my heart deeply....Ryo was crying.

I held out my arms to him, I was really the only one he trusted with his emotions. He stood and walked over to me, sitting right next to me. He leaned to his side and kinda rested his side on me. His ear next to my heart. I set my arms around him while he cried.

I sang a familiar song to him. When we were children and Ryo had just gotten the Ring, him and I came to the Chruch and I sang to him. If it hadn't been for that....who knows what Ryo would be.

I began to sing softly to him, his forarm now rested on my stomach.

**Come then, deariest friend. Please don't cry, I'll always be here by your side. I promise not to leave, you'll**

**never be alone. I'll always be there so you'll have a shoulder to cry on. Don't cry.....Deariest friend now, know you're**

**safe now. I won't let any harm come to you....**

He sniffed and nuzzled closer to me. I suppose he was calming down. So I decided to stop singing.

"Don't stop, singing....please."

I grinned and nodded. "Okay," and then I began to sing only a little louder.

**Tell me your nightmares, tell me your fears. I will guild you....into the light. Deariest friend, please don't cry.**

**I'll hold your dearly, and tell it'll be alright.... Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when. I'll be**

**there by your side.**

I wiped a tear of my own away, this song also touched my heart. And Ryo used to sing it to me as well. What? He's not the only one with Yami trouble.

Suddenly, as I was about to sing the next part....Ryo's still shakey yet calm voice did it for me.

**Wiping your tears, helping you stand. Side by side, I'll be there for you no matter when. No matter**

**how, I will protect you in the darkest of times. Deariest friend, I'll stand by your side. You'll not be alone again,**

**I'll always stand by your side..... Even in the darkest of times.**

**You'll always have a shoulder to cry on, I'll always care. You're my deariest friend, no matter how fair. **

**I'll always protect you, I'll stand by your side. Telling you it'll be alright, I will guild you...................**

**into the light.........**

Ryo and I sat there on the pew until midnight came. We left, hand in hand. The song was ours, and it was true. It always helped us. Even though our Yamis were waiting for us, we still had each other to count on.

At least we weren't alone......

_____________________________________

**So, what'da think?**

**To weird? To....stupid?**

**By the way, Rally is my Anime Charactor.**

**This was a weird way to introduce her though.**

**Oh well...Gotta do it SOME HOW. ^^**

**Please review!**

**Yugioh forever**


End file.
